Breathless
by Youkai Hime90
Summary: Practice makes perfect. Sora x Kairi. Oneshot.


**A/N**

:blinks: How…did this happen? I _swore _to myself that I would never ever ever write a Sora x Kairi, because canon, like sucks and Namine _rules _(Sora's her biyatch yo). Yet…it happened.

:sighs: Oh well, enjoy. R and R please! Let me know how much it positively sucks, kay? Flame it, bash, it whatever. My next fic's gonna be a Riku x Namine (which I'm typing now as we speak) :squeals: Yeah me!

**Warning: I apologize for any OOC'ness!**

**Disclaimer: There's no way I own Kingdom Hearts.** **I do not make any profit from this. I'm simply using them for my own sick and twisted purposes.**

'thought'

_flashback _or_ dream sequence_

* * *

Breathless

_By: Youkai Hime90_

Kairi smiled, the sea breeze tousling her red hair. She looked to Sora with such warmth in her eyes they shined brightly, more brilliant than polished sapphires. The brunette avoided her gaze looking conflicted, tapping his fingers lightly, awkwardly. He made a move to hold her hand before pausing, unsure of himself. Sora opened his mouth as if to say something before snapping it shut, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Kairi smiled knowingly, omniscient, as always. "Silly," she said, twining and lacing her fingers through his, "you didn't have to ask."

Sora's flush darkened, and Kairi couldn't help but think he looked so cute. "How…did you know?" he asked, sounding awkward, as he gazed off at the foamy waves lapping at the golden-sandy bank. Kairi's smile widened.

"Duh. Because I can read minds." She laughed and he pouted, giving her the best puppy dog look he could.

"So, I can never _ever_ surprise you?"

"Nope. Never. Not in a million years." She poked him in the ribs playfully, eyes shining and looking strangely pleased with herself. "You forget, Sora, I've known you since forever." They were childhood friends after all, although she knew she felt something more for him ever since the fate of the worlds had been in danger and he had saved her.

Giving her hand a squeeze, the key bearer smiled, quickly recovering, a newly hatched scheme popping into his hormonal driven brain. Leaning over, Sora's blue eyes glinted mischievously until they were nose to nose. "Can you read my mind _now_?"

"Eh…what?" Caught off guard, Kairi gasped as she felt his lips press against hers. Sora's eyes closed as he kissed her and she blinked, boring holes into his eyelids.

Blink.

Blink.

'He's kissing me, isn't he?'

Duh.

Actually…it wasn't that bad. The kiss, anyway. In fact, Kairi felt as if she were _flying_.

Confused and breathless, Kairi trembled uncontrollably, eyes fluttering close. Sora's kiss was filled with all the enthusiasm that he did everything else with, and in response her heart started to flutter wildly in her chest. Sora pushed closer to her, desperately needing to increase their contact, but not knowing how to do it.

Sora wasn't exactly what one would call 'experienced' and unlike Riku he wasn't like 'omgawd wat a secks gawd!' (as deemed by Selphie) but he had his own boyish charm. And, he was far from being a bad kisser in Kairi's opinion. Although, his nose kept bumping against hers, and he had really done nothing other than press their lips together Kairi was still blown away by the sensations she was feeling.

As for him, well…Sora hadn't meant it be anything more than a peck on the lips. But, when his lips had pressed against hers the feeling had seemed to echo throughout every nerve ending in his entire body, drawing him into a euphoric, heady haze and he was unable, unwilling, to pull away. It was like a slow, teasing, and unbearable burn, driving him insane. He had to have more. More of _her_, more of Kairi.

After several moments of this, Sora pressed so hard that – some_how_ – he ended up nicking her lip with his teeth. The coppery taste of Kairi's blood startled him and he broke the kiss, eyes snapping open and seeking out hers. He stammered, blushing, trying to say he hadn't 'meant to' and that it was all 'her fault' when suddenly he stopped and actually looked.

Kairi, for as long as he could remember, was always proper and pristine. Her red hair was always in place not a single strand amiss, and her uniform was always tucked in and just right. She always knew what to say to tick him off and always, always had a comeback for everything and anything anyone ever said, asked, or did.

"_Hey, Kairi why's the sky blue?"_

"_Because, air particles reflect blue light."_

"…_smarty_pants_."_

Except, this time she didn't.

Kairi was panting and breathless, large blue eyes clouded as she stared back at him, an unreadable emotion shining brightly in her eyes. Chest heaving, auburn hair mussed and clinging to her cheek and brow, a pretty pink tinting her cheeks, she looked well...pretty.

Did _he_ do that?

The haze in his eyes cleared; and Sora gazed back at her, well, more specifically at her lips, which were swollen and pink. Bruised even. He made a move to run when he felt a gentle hand on his upper arm.

"Kairi I…" Sora muttered, stammered. He felt stupid, worse than usual, and he could feel her eyes on him and suddenly he wished the earth would just open up and swallow him. _I'm sorry. _That was what he wanted to say, but couldn't. Because it would've been a _lie_. And, Sora never lied to Kairi.

"You can't kiss…you positively suck when it comes to exchanging saliva?"

'What?'

Sora had definitely not expected _that_. He blinked, azure irises rising to meet darkened sapphire. Unable to come up with an articulate response he sucked in a deep breath when she scooted closer to him, her lips quirking up into the beginnings of a playful smile. The tables were turned once again, except not in Sora's favor.

..Or was it?

"I didn't think you were that bad," Kairi admonished softly, still smiling. "Then again, there's always room for improvement…"

Understanding donned on him. Playing along, Sora grinned. "But, practice makes perfect right?"

His breath caught in his throat, eyes locked onto her lush pink lips which were just a hairbreadths away. He saw her close her eyes instinctively, cheeks flushed and lips parted. He leaned in.

"Exactly."

Sora was breathless.


End file.
